


Our Family, Our Future

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: While Otoya's out for a STARISH reunion of sorts, Tomochika spends the evening with their three children; Katsu, Akahana and Emi. And when their father finally arrives home, she gets to spend some time with the man she unexpectedly fell in love with all those years ago.





	Our Family, Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to any of my fellow OtoTomo shippers

Tomochika finished dishing up the dinner that evening and placed four plates on the dinner table, steam faintly rising from the meal. Before she could even open her mouth, a herd of footsteps thudded down the stairs and three children emerged from the hallway, each eagerly taking their places at the table as she, too, sat down for the meal. She smiled as their eyes pleaded with her, and she nodded her head, giving permission for them to begin eating. 

Thankfully they didn't eat like animals, though it was clear at least two of them had their father's appetite.

Katsu was pretty much the spitting image of his father; the bright shock of red spiked hair framing his face, crimson eyes that sparkled with the childlike innocence that even his father still had. He wasn't as loud or as brash as him though. Katsu spent most of his free time with his nose stuck in a book. He was becoming quite the poet in turn as a hobby, but he kept his pieces locked away safely out of reach from either of his sisters and only very rarely did he let his mother see them.

Akahana shared her birthday with her brother but was born after him. She looked almost exactly like her mother and was always willing to put herself forward in helping others; even when she didn't know how to exactly help, she always listened and gave her input where possible. She liked to borrow her mother's makeup but only on weekends since both her parents had firmly made sure she knew that school wouldn't allow it. She had a lot of friends and found it easy to get along with people.

Emi was the youngest by four years, having been an unexpected arrival to the family when the twins had started school. She was a definite mix of her parents; energetic and somewhat wild like her father had always been, yet still sweet and knowing when enough was enough. She thought the absolute world of her father though; admiring him to the point of idolising him. To her, he was everything. Emi would always protest against sleeping if her father wasn't home to read to her at night, but luckily she accepted her brother as a backup.

When the family had finished their meal, Tomochika reminded them to leave their plates in the kitchen sink before allowing them to raid the cupboards for an extra snack. She watched Katsu reach up for the treat Emi wanted, while Akahana grabbed her own as well as something for her brother. Each of them thanked their mother before scurrying off to the living room to watch TV while Tomochika decided to wash up the dishes before joining them.

She hoped as she did every day, that her husband wouldn't be arriving home too late, and that he would stay safe.

* * *

Tomochika couldn't stop the smile coming to her face when she heard the front door unlock and shut with a firm thud later that night. She set her beauty magazine aside and got up to go and meet the other member of their household in the hallway, her arms crossing neatly over her chest as she leant against the doorframe.

"Well don't you look exhausted," her voice soft and gentle.

A smile came to his face as he shrugged off his jacket to hang up before wrapping her in his arms and sighing contently, "At least it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be".

"How was everyone?" She moved to return his embrace, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and using one hand to gently stroke through his hair. She hadn't really been paying attention to the weather outside, but she could smell the rain on him. "Was...was she there, too?"

A shake of his head confirmed the answer she predicted, "No...but I feel it was better that way. Everyone felt awkward seeing each other at first, I could tell. It wasn't exactly like old times even when we began opening up more, it'll never feel exactly like that again... But they're doing well. It...It felt good seeing them again but God it was so hard, Tomo..."

"I can imagine. I can't believe she still went and did what she did. Dating the guy in secret, sure, but to run away with him and destroy your guys' careers in the process? I never would've thought in all my years of knowing her that she would be so bold and...so selfish, in a way," she sighed a little, "Did you tell them about what happened with you? Us, even?"

"I felt it best to keep it in the dark. Especially about us and the agency. I know how we got together isn't like what she did, but it didn't feel right to bring it up. As for taking over Shining Agencies because I just so happen to be the secret son of my predecessor? No. I...I don't know, Tomo, it just didn't feel right to me. I let them talk about what they'd been up to - some of them are dating, some aren't - and only said that I'd been doing good with some work at the orphanage. Easiest escape route".

Tomochika pulled back and looked into her husband's eyes, "Otoya, they're going to find out sooner or later, you do know that, right? Shining Agencies has always been a big thing in the music industry, you can't hide away your new position forever".

"I-I know, but it's just-" She cut him off with a kiss, drawing him in to close his eyes and feel the tension leave his body as he relaxed.

Her hands cupped his face, "That better?"

"Much," he replied with a smirk before he turned away to cover a yawn, "It's later than I imagined...are the kids alright?"

"They're fine. Emi did her usual protest about not sleeping without you reading to her, but Katsu stepped in before the real storm could hit. Aside from that he mostly did his own thing as usual. Akahana kept Emi entertained in the meanwhile".

"That's good. I'm glad they're okay. They're good kids, and I don't know what I'd have my life be like without them or you. I love you, Tomo".

"I love you too, Otoya, and so do they...but come on, let's get to bed before your legs give way and you end up sleeping down here on the floor, she teased and pulled him upstairs by his wrist once they'd turned off the lights and set the house alarm. 

Climbing into bed together, the pair snuggled up close, Tomochika's head resting on Otoya's chest beside his heart while their arms kept each other protected against any chill. Otoya kissed her head sweetly and it wasn't long before he slipped into his much-needed slumber. Tomochika watched him sleep for a moment or so before she reached up to kiss his forehead and settle back down to go to sleep herself. 

She had never imagined several years ago that the young guitarist she'd met and studied music with on an idol course would someday become her future husband, and with him give her three very special, lovable children to whom she cherished more than anything. But that was what he'd told her when the twins had first been announced in her pregnancy; "our family, our future".


End file.
